gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Пасифика Нортвест/Галерея
1 сезон Дважды Диппер S1e7 enter pacifica.png S1e7 pacifica demanding crown.png S1e7 Pacifica Northwest.png S1e7 pacifica with mic.png S1e7 mabel enters competition.png S1e7 mabel and pacifica.png S1e7 Pacifica.png S1e7 pacifica retreat.png S1e7_pacifica_solo.png S1e7_pacifica_singing.png S1e7_pacifica_finger_point.png S1e7_mabel's_turn.png S1e7_pacifica_in_bathroom_and_on_dance_floor.png S1e7_pacifica_bathroom.png S1e7_soos_scoring_mabel.png S1e7_soos_scoring_pacifica.png S1e7 mabel worm.png S1e7_pacifica_mad.png S1e7_pacifica_bribe.png S1e7_soos_giving_pacifica_crown.png S1e7_pacifica_crown.png S1E7 Pacifica announces the after-party.PNG S1E7 Pacifica gets the party crown.PNG Сокровище вкратце S1e8 pacifica.png S1e8 our first newcomer is.png S1e8 pacifica frown.png S1e8 mabel and pacifica.png S1e8 mabel celebrates pioneer day.png S1e8 Pacifica annoyed with Mabel.png S1e8 northwest family.png S1e8 stan writing with mouth.png S1e8 new target.png S1e8 may pole.png S1e8 replace her.png S1e8_telling_pacifica_what_happened.png S1e8 twins and pacifica.png S1e8_telling_who_that_is.png S1e8 still teasing.png S1e8_enjoy_walking_home.png S1e8 pacifica learns she's a fraud.png S1e8_deal_with_it.png S1e8 handing Pacifica her shame.png Свинья путешественника во времени S1e9 look girls.png S1e9 pacifica.png S1e9 pacifica takes waddles.png S1e9 pacifica drags waddles.png S1e9 waddles hates pacifica.png S1e9 pacifica chicken.png На дне S1e15 pool bird's eye.png Парнепокалипсис S1e17 Civic Center.png S1e17 mcgucket.png S1e17 yo rosanna how u been girl.png S1e17 fans.png Гидеон восстаёт S1e20 Lets Point Fingers.png Мини-эпизоды Советы Мэйбл о цветах Short10 pacifica hot pink.png Short10 pacifica.png 2 сезон Гольфовая война S2e3 pacifica glamour shot.png s2e3 nortwest fam.png S2e3 Pines and Northwest families.png s2e3 money makes problems go away.png s2e3 meet the trainer.png s2e3 paz about to hit.png S2E3 Bye Bye Ball.png S2E3 VOLCANIC PROPORTIONS.png s2e3 paz hair blowin.png s2e3 giving mabel the look.png S2E3 Enjoy Second Place.png s2e3 paz shocked.png s2e3 paz mad.png s2e3 joust poster.png s2e3 glaring each other down.png S2E3 Midnight.png s2e3 just kiss.png s2e3 paz smirking.png s2e3 umbrella northwests.png S2e3 mabels fantasy.png S2e3 losers go over there.png S2e3 i'm ruined.png S2e3 i practiced a million hours.png S2e3 Northwest parents.PNG S2e3 Exiting car.PNG S2e3 dont lose.png S2e3 paz and sergei wtf.png S2e3 paz going what.png S2e3 ship.png S2E3 Eat It.png S2e3 miners hole.png S2e3 drama inside boring outside.png S2e3 refreshments section.png S2e3 tiny hands.png S2e3 she'll be...fine.png S2e3 tied up paz.png S2e3 whats better than beating her.png S2e3 pacifica is really confused right now.png S2E3 Should We Save Her.png S2e3 mabels a good girl.png S2e3 on second thought.png S2e3 paz and mabs working together.png S2E3 Fighting off the horde.png S2e3 leaving in cart.png S2e3 the big loop.png S2e3 unlikely trio.png S2e3 squeeling tires.png s2e3 breathing hard.png S2e3 you two.png s2e3 paz silenced.png s2e3 hrm a friendly gesture.png s2e3 i a-paw-logize.png s2e3 sorry paz.png s2e3 tsundere pacifica.png s2e3 dipper does not approve.png s2e3 between two trash kids.png s2e3 driving song.png s2e3 sticky mess .png s2e3 not supposed to take handouts.png s2e3 just sharing.png s2e3 shu-shaaring?.png S2e3 Northwest extravagance.png Бог любви S2e9 mabel the love god.PNG Тайна поместья Нортвест S2e10 pacifica fancy.png S2e10 curtsy.png S2e10 obedience bell.png S2e10 peculiar pacifica.png S2e10 northwests alerted.png S2e10 table shake.png S2e10 mess.png S2e10 hide for cover.PNG S2e10 northwests shocked under table.png S2e10 surely theres someone who can handle this sorta nonsense.PNG S2e10 Pacifica asks for help.png S2e10 tell her to her face.png S2e10 pacifica incognito.png S2e10 dipper negotiates.png S2e10 slick dipper.png S2e10 three invites.png S2e10 welcome or whatever.png S2e10 pacifica on shell phone.png S2e10 fancy plant.png S2e10 gift bag.png S2e10 quail and babies.png S2e10 girls run.png S2e10 man of the hour.png S2e10 preston tells pacifica.png S2e10 dipper's too classy.png S2e10 frowning pacifica.png S2e10 not gonna kiss.png S2e10 dipper looks serious.png S2e10 pacifica being a jerk.png S2e10 what about my hair.png S2e10 both a bit freaked.png S2e10 puddle.png S2e10 pacifica looks up.png S2e10 Explosion.png S2e10 fire roars.png S2e10 dipper what is that.PNG S2e10 ghost threat iminent.png S2e10 pacifica grabs dipper.png S2e10 attacked.PNG S2e10 ghost forming.png S2e10 hiding under the table.png S2e10 pacifica looks upset.png S2e10 disappointed.png S2e10 hide and seek is over.png S2e10 run away.png S2e10 run and read.png S2e10 pinky up pacifica.png S2e10 dodge the birds.png S2e10 running through the mud.png S2e10 look!.png S2e10 silver mirror.png S2e10 wait!.png S2e10 favorite pattern.png S2e10 desperate pacifica.png S2e10 fight for the journal.png S2e10 falling.png S2e10 Pacifica fallen.png S2e10 what is this place.png S2e10 looking around.png S2e10 watch out pacifica.png S2e10 painting cover stretching.png S2e10 sheet grab.png S2e10 pacifica scream.png S2e10 Pacifica avoids the ghost.png S2e10 prepare to die.png S2e10 shielding pacifica.png S2e10 stopped rolling.png S2e10 shake it off.png S2e10 wide eyed.png S2e10 did it work.png S2e10 happy.png S2e10 unexpected hug.png S2e10 happy pacifica.png S2e10 realization hits.png S2e10 awkward.png S2e10 dipper rubs arm.png S2e10 i will pay you.png S2e10 pretend that never happened.png S2e10 dipper looks confused.png S2e10 congratulatory.png S2e10 cant thank you enough.png S2e10 dipper looks determined.png S2e10 love triangle.png S2e10 wait dipper.png S2e10 stay here.png S2e10 dipper looks sly.png S2e10 dipper tries to look cool.png S2e10 gotta exorcise that ghost.png S2e10 proud walk.png S2e10 into a pillar.png S2e10 knocked back.png S2e10 awkward laugh.png S2e10 category ten.png S2e10 knowing look.png S2e10 pacifica runs in.png S2e10 all NWs present.png S2e10 dippers mad at pacifica too.png S2e10 pacifica taken aback.png S2e10 pacifica ashamed.png S2e10 dipper looks at pacifica.png S2e10 youre just another link.png S2e10 pacifica hurt.png S2e10 gonna cry.png S2e10 they made me do it.png S2e10 pacifica looking down.png S2e10 bell in face.png S2e10 pacifica blushes.png S2e10 preston's happy face.png S2e10 preston dismissing dipper.png S2e10 dipper storming out.png S2e10 not for him.png S2e10 trying to understand.png S2e10 northwest manor will burn.png S2e10 hey ugly.png S2e10 pacifica will do it.png S2e10 stop this instant.png S2e10 pacifica thinks.png S2e10 pacifica about to pull the switch.png S2e10 bell ring.png S2e10 pacifica about to pull the switch 2.png S2e10 Pacifica pulls the switch.png S2e10 lumber justice.png S2e10 Pacifica satisfied.png S2e10 great.png S2e10 sad pacifica.png S2e10 guess what we're stepping on.png S2e10 dipper and pacifica dirt.png S2e10 dipper and pacifica dirt 2.png S2e10 should probably clean this up.png Последний Мэйблорог S2E15_Bill_Sipher_Pacifica.png Диппер и Мэйбл против будущего S2e17 townspeople.png S2e17 townspeople 2.png Странногеддон (часть 1) S2e18 Watching.png S2e18 watching town2.png S2e18 mayor steps up.png S2e18 get out.png S2e18 weird.png S2e18 out of towners.png S2e18 a warm welcome and a hand.png S2e18 Preston struggles.png Странногеддон (часть 2): Побег из реальности S2e19 stan the resistance chef.jpg S2e19 something I miss.jpg Странногеддон (часть 3): Вернём Гравити Фолз S2e20 ready to defend.png S2e20 Stan shocked.png S2e20 Stan arms open.png S2e20 glomp hugs.png S2e20 Stan stands up.png S2e20 hug over.png S2e20 happy Waddles.png S2e20 missed you.png S2e20 potato sack Pacifica.png S2e20 even in a potato sack.png S2e20 still look better than you.png S2e20 all gasp.png S2e20 crash positions.png S2e20 TV turns on.png S2e20 mom and dad.png S2e20 my family.png S2e20 even Stan gasps.png S2e20 Pacifica admits her parents are bad.png S2e20 survivors.png S2e20 Mabel climbs on the Multibear.png S2e20 our friends need us.png S2e20 the Multibear is not amused.png S2e20 and whatever Toby has.png S2e20 aureus rashes.png S2e20 Rumble still can't stay still.png S2e20 Rumble jump.png S2e20 Pony Fancy.png S2e20 campfire.png S2e20 Pacifica shivering.png S2e20 Pacifica llama sweater.png S2e20 not gonna like it.png S2e20 smiles vs frowns.png S2e20 always optimistic Mabel.png S2e20 if we're lucky and survive.png S2e20 I guarantee a party.png S2e20 the whole town will celebrate.png S2e20 refugees ready to fight.png S2e20 everyone to the left.png S2e20 Pacifica in the middle.png S2e20 getting ready.png S2e20 save the world.png S2e20 if I die I'm sueing all of you.png S2e20 new plan please.png S2e20 NOW.png S2e20 launched2.png S2e20 team falls is blasting off again.png S2e20 oh man.png S2e20 looks like we're gonna have to break in.png S2e20 rest of team.png S2e20 gasping.png S2e20 pacifica sees her parents.png S2e20 drawing a circle.png S2e20 he's lost his mind.png S2e20 spraypainted wheel.png S2e20 it's a prophecy.png S2e20 spraypainted zodiac.png S2e20 Dipper the pine tree.png S2e20 This is freaky.png S2e20 Priscilla can't look.png S2e20 Zodiac lights up.png S2e20 lit up Zodiac aerial view.png S2e20billisback.JPG S2e20 my hair.png S2e20 captive 2.png S2e20 decoration.png S2e20 eenie.png S2e20 meenie.png S2e20 tapestries.png S2e20 human again.png S2e20 Gideon is back.png S2e20 America guy.png S2e20 dazed townsfolk 1.png S2e20 Northwests' comeuppance.png S2e20 you will only have one pony.png S2e20 Pacifica shocked.png S2e20 Pacifica's hands covered in scotch tape.png Разное Matt Braly The Golf War promo art.png S2e10_emmy_cicierega_promo_art01.jpg S2E10 Northwest Mansion Mystery Poster.jpg Pacifica Render.png Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи детей Категория:Галереи женщин Категория:Галереи жителей Гравити Фолз Категория:Галереи персонажей 1 сезона Категория:Галереи персонажей мини-эпизодов Категория:Галереи персонажей 2 сезона Категория:Статьи